Study Buddy
Overview Summary #Meet Yijo Tahn outside of Shing Jea Monastery. #Escort Yijo Tahn to Tsumei Village. #Talk to Sister Choi Ju in Tsumei Village. #See Yazoying for your reward. Obtained from :Yazoying in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements :A Formal Introduction :Have not completed Zen Daijun mission. Reward :*1500 XP :*75 Gold :*Monastery Credit Dialogue :"They say some are born with knowledge, while others must bury their heads in books and scrolls to gain it. Yijo Tahn is the former...learning has always come easy to him. Perhaps that is why it is so disconcerting to him that he has fallen behind in his Practical Application course. Of course, you know Yijo...he went right to the library and checked out more books than I could read in a year! I told him that burying his nose in books will not help him in this class; what he really needs is a real-life study buddy, someone like Sister Choi Ju in Tsumei Village. I told him I would show him how get to Tsumei Village, but I just found out about a quiz in my next class, and I really need to study. Will you do me a huge favor and take him there?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Yijo Tahn) :"So Yazoying told you that I am falling behind in Practical Application, did she? Well, I am ashamed to admit it, but what she said is correct. I have never failed a class before, and I have no intention of doing so now, so if what it takes is some extra tutoring, then so be it. If you could show me how to get to Tsumei Village and Sister Choi Ju, I will be in your debt. Please, lead the way." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Sister Choi Ju) :"You have escorted Yijo Tahn here? Very good...his instructor told me to expect him. Not many students are willing to give up their precious free time to a tutor, but Yijo obviously takes his studies very seriously. I have heard that he is one of Master Togo's favorites this year, and now I understand why. Thank you again for showing him how to get here." Reward Dialogue :"Hello ! Good to see you again. Oh, hey, Yijo told me that you escorted him to Tsumei Village. He was really grateful, and so am I. If I can return the favor in the future, let me know." Alternate Reward Dialogue :"What happened to Yijo? The plague? No, not Yijo! It cannot be! He was such a kind student...it's not fair." :"Be thankful that you had the opportunity to enjoy his company, for however brief a time. I am sure that he was glad to spend his last moments with a friend." Walkthrough Head outside of the Shing Jea Monastery and speak with Yijo Tahn. Make your way to Tsumei Village, making sure that Yijo stays alive. He will attack anything if you stand still. As long as you keep moving, he won't aggro any enemies. Head inside Tsumei Village and talk to Sister Choi Ju. Return to Yazoying in the Shing Jea Monastery for your reward. Notes *This quest cannot be taken if you have already completed the Zen Daijun mission. *However, if Yijo is dead because of events that come later, and this quest is still open, you can still claim the reward from Yazoying (and hear her lament on the loss). In this way you can complete the quest without ever actually doing anything. *Interestingly too, while Yijo is level 10 in A Formal Introduction, he is now level 6 in this quest. Category: Factions quests